


Kisses from Spain

by Aramirandme81



Series: One Word Elaborations And One Shots [9]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Day At The Beach, Family, First Kiss, Gen, Young Johnsons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/pseuds/Aramirandme81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The elaboration challenge the ever lovely and generous Elenhin gave me on 'Kisses' continues.</p><p>This time with one of Ty's: 4. The boy smiles at Ty as Ty lets him use the bucket he’s got to make a sand castle, and as a thank you he kisses Ty cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses from Spain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elenhin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Save All Your Kisses For Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185567) by [Aramirandme81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/pseuds/Aramirandme81). 



It’s Ty’s birthday and he gets to decide what they should do.

So Ty have decided they will go to the beach.

 

Ty likes going to beach for several reasons.

He likes the picnic basket full of yummy food of the kind they almost never get, but they can stuff themselves with on day’s at the beach. 

He likes that Mike will let him ride on his shoulders when they walk to the water because his legs sink so deep in the soft sand that this is much much quicker and easier and he can see so far when he’s up there.

He likes that dad won’t get mad and yell at them, but instead if he’s about to get mad he will let Anders take him by the hand and lead him down the beach asking a thousand questions about the ocean and everything in it. Dad always comes back smiling from those walks.

He likes that mum will let him run about and not fuss over him every minute, only look alert if he falls but sits down again if he smiles and waves at her.

He likes that both Anders and Mike will play with him in the shallow water.

He likes that Anders will get him water to make sandcastles, and yes he likes making sandcastles.

 

The sandcastle Ty is making right now is a good one, even if Anders had to leave in the middle of it to go walk with dad.

But they did manage to make a good moat before Anders left and its close enough to the water that when the waves lap at the shore they fill the little moat, so Ty doesn’t have to get Anders to get him water this time.

Which is a good thing because the castle is nearly as big as Ty is, with lots and lots of towers and a big hole in the middle that is the courtyard, because they are almost as important as the tower Ty knows, that’s where the horses and knights and all the duels are fought. Ty watches a lot of cartoons and Anders reads him stories from his prince Valiant comics, he’s only got four but he swears he’ll have them all one day, so Ty knows these things. 

There is another boy a bit behind him also building a castle but Ty doesn’t think the boy is as good as he is.

Ty looks at his castle and feels proud, it’s his best one ever, much better than the other boys, but still it’s missing something.

Decorations! 

Oh no, he’s forgotten to put shells and seaweed on it!

Ty get’s up quickly, takes the bucket and dashes closer to the water to fins some shells and such.

He’s in luck and finds some right away only having to take a few minutes to fill his bucket to the brim. And as soon as he’s back at the castle he starts using the shells and seaweed to make the windows and roof even more pretty.

 

He’s just digging into the bucket to get more shells out when he hears a snap and a gasp coming from behind him.

He looks back and the other boy is standing there holding the handle in one hand his bucket lying on the side behind him all broken.

The boy looks so sad.

Ty doesn’t want anyone to be sad on his birthday so he turns over his own little bucket dumping the shells in the sand, get’ up and goes to the boy who’s near tears now.

“You can borrow mine, it’s okay.” Ty says and holds the bucket out.

The boy, maybe a little younger than Ty just stares at Ty and the bucket then his face lights up in a grin as he takes the bucket and hugs it then leans forward and places a kiss on Ty’s cheek. 

The boy does start out bringing water to his own castle but he quickly loses interest and instead comes to watch Ty.

“What’s your name?” Ty asks. But the boy just looks at him. So Ty tries again. “What’s your name? I’m Ty.”

The boy looks at him for awhile then repeats “Ty?”

Ty smiles and nods.

“Paulo.” The boy says and now Ty can hear he speaks a bit funny, like some of the people on tv.

Paulo does not speak English and Ty does not speak whatever Paulo speaks, but they still have a very in-depth discussion on sandcastles and how to build and decorate them.

When Paulo’s mum calls him Paulo tells Ty “Adiós.” And kisses him on the cheek again.

Ty waves and feel like he’s just been part of something special, but then making friends is special especially friends who’s language you don’t speak but understand perfectly anyway.

Ty doesn’t give it much more thought though because Anders and dad are back from their walk, mum is smiling again and Mike is already halfway down the picnic basket.

“HEY! Hey wait for me! It’s my birthday!” Ty yells and runs towards his family, sandcastle and bucket forgotten.


End file.
